videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Zoo
Virtual Zoo is a zoo simulation game for PC, Mac, Apple and Android. The game focuses on the player becoming the boss of a zoo, expanding the zoo as it gets bigger and more popular. It hasbeen known as one of the best casual games of all time. Plot You have just decided to start a zoo. However, you only have a measly 6 acres of land, a gumball machine, 10000 coins, and a horse. After setting up the horse enclosure, an explorer/biologist comes to the zoo and offers to bring back specimens. After paying 1000 coins, a screen appears saying You Got Your First Employee! and a level up screen appears. The zoo only gets a few customers, until you are leveled up to 3. Then, the explorer appears, saying he has found a white-tailed deer that would go nicely in the zoo. However, you do not have enough room, so you spend 2000 coins to buy an acre of land. You now have a deer enclosure, and the zoo starts getting a few more customers. After buying lots of animals, you are able to get enough money to provide for South American animals, and the explorer sets off to South America. Meanwhile, as the zoo enlarges, a warden is required to care for the large amount of animals now in the zoo. Each warden can care for 20 animals. Cash is also introduced, and is mainly used for rare animals and DLC. Animals Some animals have a gimmick. North America The North American animal exhibit is unlocked from the start. *Horse (from the start) (free) *Deer (level 3) (500 c.) *Opposum (level 4) (400 c.) *Beaver (level 5) (700 c.) Gimmick: If accidentally set free, may chop down wooden structures. *Raccoon (level 6) (1000 c.) *River Otter (level 8) (1560 c.) *Elk (level 11) (3000 c.) *Bobcat (level 13) (3500 c.) *Black Bear (level 16) 5000 c.) *Moose (level 20) (7500 c.) *Cougar (level 22) (8000 c.) *Grizzly Bear (level 24) (10000 c.) *Rabbit (level 32) (5000 c.) *Squirrel (level 48) (3000 c.) *Skunk (level 60) (7000 c.) *Bald Eagle (Special Fourth of July animal) (180 cash) South America The south american exhibit is unlocked at level 25 *Capybara (level 25) (5700 c.) *Pirahnas (level 27) (3000 c.) *Giant Anteater (level 28) (6500 c.) *Marmoset (level 30) (8000 c.) *Harpy Eagle (Level 31) (7000 c.) *Llama (level 33) (9600 c.) *Birdeater Tarantula (level 34) (9050 c.) *Spider Monkey (level 36) (10000 c.) *Anaconda (level 39) (12000 c.) *Guanaco (level 41) *Spectacled bear (level 43) (14000 c.) *Jaguar (level 47) (16000 c.) *Tapir (level 49) (18500 c.) *Kinkajou (Level 56) (12000 c.) *Agouti (level 69) (9000 c.) *Encantado (Special Women's Day animal) (400 cash) *Galapagos Tortoise (TBA) (670 cash) Asia Asian animals are unlocked at level 50. *Red Panda (level 50) (9000 c.) *Fruit Bat (level 52) (8000 c.) *Caracal (level 56) (11500 c.) *Reticulate Python (level 60) (14000 c.) *Camel (level 66) (17000 c.) *Leaf Deer (level 73) (20000 c.) *Asian Elephant (Level 76) (43475 c.) *Gibbon (level 81) (26700 c.) *Sun Bear (level 87) (30000 c.) *Orangutan (level 91) (34580 c.) *Bengal Tiger (level 94) (45000 c.) *Giant Panda (level 98) (53000 c.) *Asiatic Lion (Slot Machine) (60 cash otherwise) *White Tiger (Slot Machine) (85 cash otherwise) *Snow Monkeys (Slot Machine) (70 cash otherwise) *Javan Rhino (Slot Machine) (300 cash otherwise) *Yeti (Races/Slot Machine) (4000 cash otherwise) TBA Africa Africa includes the most popular, yet most expensive and rare animals. *Meerkats (level 100) (50000 c.) *Baboon (level 106) (60000 c.) *Serval (level 110) (67000 c.) *TBA DLC DLC can be downloaded after reaching level 50. The animals and decorations in the packs are paid for in cash, which is acquired by buying it with real money, doing odd jobs and missions, the slot machine, and sometimes given for "outstanding zoos" with popularity levels high. Polar Pack *Polar Bear (80 cash) *Artic Fox (50 cash) *Sealion (25 cash) Gimmick: Balances a ball if given one. Other animals just toss it around with their paws. *King Penguin (20 cash) *Rockhopper Penguin (30 cash) Gimmick: Hops around. *Elephant Seal (45 cash) *Arctic Tern (15 cash) *Reindeer (40 cash) *Iceberg (60 cash) *Snow Tiles (1 cash for 100) *Ice Enclosure (free with any animal bought) *Snow Cone Machine (5 cash) Aquatic Pack Note: Some fish are included in default exhibits, they are not listed here. *Octopus (20 cash) Gimmick: Changes color. *Whale Shark (50 cash) *Blue Whale (165 cash) *Humpback Whale (90 cash) *Bottle Nosed Dolphin (40 cash) Gimmick: Does flips. *Porpoise (30 cash) *Tropical fish (5 cash each) Gimmick: There are so many that the fish is randomly picked. *Fish tank (free with any purchase of animals) *Sunken Ship (160 cash) *Seaweed (10 cash) *Pond (80 cash) Feather Pack *Flamingo (40 cash) *Duck (20 cash) *Ostrich (40 cash) Gimmick: Runs around in closure. *Seagull (25 cash) *Kiwi (30 cash) *Puffin (35 cash) *Parrot (50 cash) Gimmick: Plays back voice recordings in parrot voice, and will sometime repeat them randomly. TBA Spooky Pack *Vampire Bat (20 cash) *Monster (1000 cash) *Bigfoot (1000 cash) *Loch Ness Monster (1000 cash) *Minotaur (1500 cash) *Gryphon (1500 cash) *Sphinx (2000 cash) *Cthulu (2500 cash) *Dragon (3000 cash) *Werewolf (5000 cash) *Alien (6000 cash) *120 Space Zoo Expansions (to make room for your zoo in space) (200000 cash) TBA Creepy Crawly Pack *Scorpion (10 cash) *Goliath Beetle (100 cash) *Birdwing Butterfly (75 cash) *Dung Beetle (40 cash) *Japanese Giant Hornet (15 cash) *Earthworms (5 cash) *Africanized Honeybees (20 cash) *Caterpillar Carousel (100 cash) *Glass Enclosure (free with any bug bought) TBA Down Under Pack *Red Kangaroo (50 cash) *Gray Kangaroo (50 cash) *Koala (50 cash) *Wombat (40 cash) *Cassowary (40 cash) *Dingo (40 cash) *Kookaburra (20 cash) *Platypus (35 cash) *Uluru Rock (450 cash) *Sydney Opera House (500 cash) Decorations, Attractions, and Special Facilities Things added to the zoo to keep the customer there, after all, if you're hungry and hot, you won't enjoy the zoo or come anymore. Decorations Note: there are so many decorations and variations that this lists mainly types of decorations, not individual decorations. Plants Plants give your zoo a cleaner and more natural look, and raise popularity quite a bit. They are also cheap, and range from as simple as a flowering plant to complex sculpted bushes. However, they require much work to be kept after, which is why gardeners are required in most good zoos. Sculptures and Statues From ice sculptures of chimpanzees to the literal Statue of Liberty, there are a lot of statues in this game. TBA Gameplay Mechanics Currency Store Popularity Animal Happiness Escaping Expanding Slot Machine Friends Modes Although the original purchase on Steam, App Store and Google Play is free, all other modes require a 3.99$ purchase (in the Ways to Play pack). Here are all modes: *Business Mode: The original, freemium mode. Currency can be bought or earned, and it is essential, for without it you cannot buy animals or decorations, and you also can't keep up the zoo. However, it doesn't really have any set goals or achievements, and is pretty straightforward. Often considered a "medium mode" between Sandbox Mode and Challenge Mode. *Sandbox Mode: Unlimited everything. Everything in the game except DLC is unlocked at the start. You have unlimited money and space. Build to your heart's desire. Oddly enough, sold separately from the original game along with the other modes in the Ways to Play pack on mobile, as all other DLC is already accessed through the app. TBA Category:Simulation Games Category:Casual games Category:Computer games Category:Mobile games